When the Moirai Speak You Listen
by Mrmikezabini227
Summary: Hecate receives a message from a anonymous source. She meets the anonymous party and is given two choices. 1 that could destroy the world and 1 that would save the world. CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE.
1. Chapter 1

When the Moirai Speak, You listen

Hecate, Titaness of Mist/Magic, sorcery, witch craft, crossroads, trivial knowledge and necromancy, was feeling very hesitant. She had been summoned to a cliffside cave a few miles east of an abandoned village in Greece. The message had been given to her by Hermes, who was busy and multitasking as usual for the Messenger God. The message had said' _It is time for you to make plans for the soon coming rulers of the universe. Arrive at the coordinates below at the witching hour so that you may be included in the plans.'_

That was it. No signature written, magical, or Godly could be derived from the parchment. Hecate had tried to use her power over the crossroads to see if she could get a glimpse of whom or what she would be meeting. No such luck. She'd asked Hermes who had given it to him. He'd replied that it was in his bag. No one had asked him to give it to her, he'd just opened his satchel and there it was. After she'd thanked him and he'd left in a flash of light, she pondered the note for the rest of the day while she continued the rest of her normal day to day activities. She didn't say anything to any of the other Gods or Goddesses that visited her. Not even to Persephone when she escorted her from the Underworld. Hecate was sure that something bad was going to happen, however she was confident that she'd be alright.

When she arrived at the edge of the cliff she spied a staircase made out of the rock formation that led down to the cave. When she arrived at the mouth of the cave she lit one of her torches and entered. Of all the things she had imagined it was not to run into the Moirai, also called the Fates. They stood together in a line together near the back of the cave. Clotho stood on the left of Lachesis who stood to the left of Atropos. Clotho was spinning a thread of life, Lachesis measuring the length of the life and Atropos eagerly waiting to cut that thread with her scissors.

"Welcome, Titaness Hecate," said Clotho, currently in possession of the one eye that the three of them share. "Greetings great sisters of Fate "replied Hecate as she bowed to the three.

"We've asked you here to decide the Fate of the world. Not only of the humans, but immortals, demigods, Gods, Titans, Primordial all the way to Chaos," said Atropos.

"But, why me?"

"Because Titaness, there will be several individuals that will need to be influenced by you. There will be several mortals that will need your blessings. Be they your friend, ally or enemy. You are the one who must put things into motion."

"And if I refuse?" asked Hecate.

"Then when Earth Mother rises, she will be unstoppable. There are two choices. One, you refuse and the Titans rise again only to be defeated. Soon after The Giants rise again to awaken Gaea. They too will be defeated. However this will be a continuous cycle. War followed by a few years of peace. Then there will be another war. And it will go on and on. Demigods and humans dying, Gods, Titans and monsters being sent to Tartarus, just to come back and to be defeated and sent back to the Pit," said Lachesis.

"Option two, you agree to do what needs to be done, Titans and Giants rise again to overthrow Olympus -"begins Clotho.

"Pardon me, but are you saying that the Giants, Titans and the Earth Mother rising again is inevitable no matter what I decide?" interrupted Hecate as she paced back and forth in front of the Moirai.

"Yes, Titaness," answered Atropos "It is evitable because time wants to happen. However we have a solution that while it will not end the wars, it will give us victory each and every time."

Hecate continued to pace as she thought over the choices. She knew which way was the right one, but she just needed to work up her nerve to say it. After a few more moments of pacing she turned to the Moirai and gave her answer.

"I'll do it."

The three sisters just smiled as Atropos snipped the life thread and Lachesis handed the Titaness a role parchment with the names of eleven demigods with dates beside each name. Hecate noticed that none of the demigods had been born yet, but two were to be born in three hundred years. Then the rest would come along about seventy years later. Next to the names of the yet to be born demigods were several names of Gods, Goddesses, Titans and even a few of the Primordial. Then her eyes widened in shock as she even saw her Roman name listed along with several other Romans deities. She looked up to speak to the Moirai but, they were gone.

* * *

310 Years Later

Standing in a secret room, created by herself, of the Lotus Hotel and Casino that the Lotus Eaters had created and let her use, Hecate waited as the eleven demigods from the list the Moirai had given her filed into the room, dressed nice and elegantly. She had decided that she would not force them to continue training up until the very last minute when they would depart from the hotel. Tonight would be a night of dancing and goodbyes. There would be some tears and laughter but it help them not miss each other too much. She would let them communicate with each other a little bit but not enough to draw attention. Over the last six years she had been training them, in secret, with help from some of their parents, deceased children of some their parents and even a few humans. Time passed differently in the hotel. While twenty four hours outside the hotel was considered one day, inside it was a _year._ Thankfully she had cast a spell on the children that would keep them in the body of their normal age. Honestly what good would eleven elderly people be to any cause? None. She had to admit for over two thousand years old the children looked spectacular. She wasn't considered the Titaness of magic for nothing.

Once they were standing before her, four neat rows of three, thought the last only had two demigods standing in it, she began to speak. "My children, tomorrow begins the dawn of a new age. All of the training you have done will finally be put to good use. To the seven of you who will be going to Hogwarts tomorrow, I wish you good luck and give you my blessing and please no matter what House the Hat places you in, don't let anything come between you. To the one heading for Camp Jupiter, remember you will not be alone for long, you will be reunited with your companions, some sooner than others but seven years will fly by before you know it. Besides, when you've lived as long as you all have seven years is nothing. Finally to the last, but certainly not least three of my children, even though I won't be here in the Hotel with you, don't forget that you'll be out with us soon and that you are loved."

"Yes Mother Hecate," replied the eleven children as they all surged forward and gave her a group hug. She hugged and kissed them all goodbye then after they'd all turned away she disappeared in a flash of purple light.

* * *

So I just received several reviews . Let me addres them.

Review Number 1:Mango lemon:This is crap, only idiots would like and follow this you miniature Donald Trump! Besides the ones who'll win the wars are the Titans, Giants, and Gaia since Percy and Jason haven't gone to their respective camps Luke won't be revealed as the thief, Camp H.B. will be destroyed, all it's campers will be killed and then, when the giants rise they'll send a combined force on Camp J and destroy it, killing all it's campers. So ha you loser.

Actually you know what ... I won't respond to this.

Reviews two - four

Matt:Hey moron, it's the other way around time inside the hotel passes slowly while outside it stays the same. Also Hecate sides with the titans during the first war. You SO don't know anything about the P.J. series.

My response: Sometimes people change details to serve their own needs. I have read all of the PJatO books and short stories as well as HoO. So I consider myself well enough versed in series to make the story work.

Matt:Also Hades didn't create the Lotus Casino and Hotel, the lotus eaters did. P.S. Sorry about my last post didn't see all of last part of first chapter. Also did Hecate kidnap them, you didn't put if she did or if she teleported them from their homes to the casino? Also will Percy know Grover?

My response:I know the Lotus Eaters created the LHaC. But after reading that section again I realize I made a mistake with a name and I made that section more descriptive of who did what.

Matt:Also what is with the clones? In the next chapter please do some q and a.

My response: Please be patient with me. I'm still working on the next chapter. Some things will be explained in the chapter, others later on down the line.

Matt:Also if their half bloods then they only have one godly parent and one human, if they had two gods as parents then they would be gods.

My response: I should have posted that some of the characters are what other authors call "Twice Blessed" This too will be addressed when they are claimed.


	2. Chapter 2

WtMSYL

* * *

Sept.1st 2003

Harry Potter stood on Platform 9 ¾ with six of his friends. His long black inky black hair with deep blue and silver streaks reached the middle of his back and was pulled back by a band. He was dressed smartly in a white button up shirt and black slacks, with black dress boots. On each of his wrists is a bangle, made of Stygian Iron with the symbols of his godly parents and the god and goddess he'd been blessed by and whom he was as a descendant of. Percy Jackson has celestial bronze bangles as well given to him with his godly parents and ancestor gods symbols as did Jason Grace although his were made out of Imperial Gold. Percy was more casually dressed with jeans and a t-shirt and sneakers. Jason was wearing beige cargo pants and jacket, a black t-shirt and combat boots. Blaise was dressed like he was on his way to a casual dinner date, similar to Harry. Daphne had not felt like changing clothes on the train and so had come already dressed in her school uniform.

They had left the Lotus Hotel at one in the morning so that they'd arrive at the station early and board the train without the hustle and bustle of other students that they had been warned about. Dean and Neville went to the loo to change into their uniforms while the others boarded the first carriage and begin talking, reminiscing about their other companions back home. They were back several minutes later.

"So any ideas about which House you'd prefer to go in?" asked Harry.

"Daphne and I have decided that Slytherin would be the best place for us. Seeing as our clones will have spent most of their time socializing and making power plays with them, people won't notice or care about our going there. However the rest of you would draw attention as soon as a Slytherin asked about your blood status," Blaise Zabini answered in his melodious voice. Harry, seeing the wisdom of their strategy nodded that he agreed. Harry didn't like it but due to his parentage and blessings he was often looked to for leadership.

Percy and Jason, who Harry thought were better leaders than him, said that they weren't sure where they'd fit in. But Harry thought they would both be good in Gryffindor. Neville said he was hoping for Hufflepuff. Dean Thomas, like Harry said that it didn't matter as long as they were all at Hogwarts together then he'd be happy. As they talked the platform began to fill with families sending off students to school. It was almost time for the train to depart from the station when Blaise brought their attention to a young boy coming through the barrier. He was a little over five feet with messy black hair, incredibly pale skin, green eyes with round glasses wearing clothes that looked to be at least three times too big.

"There you are," muttered Harry under his breath as he observed his clone.

"What are we going to do about the clones?" asked Neville quietly.

"It's been handled; Hecate charmed the barrier so that the clones will dissipate as soon as they pass through, "responded Percy.

"Well what about Harry's clone? He hasn't dissipated yet." Daphne noted. Percy shrugged.

"Hang on," said Jason following the progress of the clone as it boarded their carriage. "The clone just made eye contact with me. Dean, I thought you cloaked our compartment?"

"I did. I used four concealment charms and two repelling charms."

Suddenly the clone stepped through the _closed door_ with a snowy white owl in a cage. "Do not be frightened," said the clone in the voice of Hecate handing the owl over, "I came to drop off the owl that Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at the school, bought for your clone Harry. It would be very suspicious if he reported to Dumbledore that he purchased owl for your birthday and you didn't arrive at the school with her. Anyway she's beautiful and intelligent and her name is Hedwig. Love you all and have a safe year." After delivering the message the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. The demigods relaxed back into their seats and continued to converse as the conductor closed the door to the last and blew his whistle. With a billow steam the scarlet train pulled out of the station and down the tracks headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time the Hogwarts Express came to a stop in Hogsmeade station. They left all their luggage on the train at the behest of the conductor. Sitting in the first compartment of the first carriage proved to be an excellent idea. They were the first to exit the train to the small dark platform where a huge man with a hairy face stood with a lantern.

"Firs' years, over here! Firs' years this way! Follow me!" called the huge man. The nine friends followed by the other first year students trailed after the huge man who introduced himself as Hagrid.

"Now, round this here bend," called Hagrid over his shoulder "yeh'll get yer firs' look at Hogwarts." The path they had taken led them out to a docking area on the edge a huge lake. On the other side of the lake was a high mountain and near the top was a vast castle, the windows sparkling. "No more'n four to a boat!" called Hagrid as he led them towards the small fleet of boats tied to posts on the docks. Harry, Percy and Daphne boarded one boat with a girl with a pug nose who greeted Daphne then ignored the others. Dean, Blaise and Jason in the next a pale young boy with strawberry blonde hair, while Neville was in a third with a red headed boy with lots of freckles, a girl with bushy brown hair, and a girl with blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Everyone in?" asked Hagrid loudly who was the only person in his boat, most likely due to his girth. " _Proficio!"_

At the command the ropes tying the boats to the dock uncoiled from the boats to wrap themselves around the posts. With nothing holding them in place, the fleet of boats began to glide across the lake. Most of the students were looking up at the castle which towered over them the closer they got to the other side of the lake to the cliff on which it stood. Percy though, had slipped a finger into the lake. " Whoa!" he exclaimed softly, drawing the attention of his friends in the boat with him, "This lake is huge! There's a colony of merfolk near the bottom, a giant squid and a hippocampi race track!" The others smiled at his enthusiasm. Nobody was surprised by his knowledge of the lake. Comes with the territory of being a son of Posideon.

After a few more minutes the boats came to a stop inside a little harbor that was behind a curtain of ivy on the cliff and the students got out of the boats.

They climbed the flight of steps and crowded around the huge oak door. After everyone had climbed the steps, Hagrid raised his fist and knocked on the door three times. Immediately the doors swung open to reveal a talk black-haired witch in emerald green robes and a stern expression on her face.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I'll take them from here." She turned and the students followed her across the stone floor to a small empty chamber. "Welcome to Hogwarts," sad the professor "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into a House. The Sorting ceremony is important because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend some of your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff. Each house has a noble history and has produced outstanding wizards and witches. During your time here, your triumphs will earn your house points, and any rule breaking will cost you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you become a credit to whichever house you are Sorted in. The Sorting Ceremony will begin shortly, witnessed by the rest of the students and staff and ghosts. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return momentarily when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She turned on her heels and left the chamber.

Several discussions started up as student whispered different ideas of how they would be sorted. The red headed boy who had been in the boat with Neveille, but now stood on the right of Harry, said a bit loudly to sandy-haired boy with an Irish accent on his right side "My older brother Fred, says it hurts a lot, but George says we have to wrestle a Troll." Harry and several others rolled their eyes as couple snorts sounded throughout the crowd. The red head blushed furiously. A boy with platinum blonde stepped forward arrogantly with two huge boys on either side of him, and sneered at the red head.

"I was almost surprised to hear a stupid comment like that until I noticed your hand me down robes and red hair. You must be a Weasley. My father always said that even with seven children, your family couldn't find two brain cells to rub together," said the boy cruelly.

"Oh yeah? And who are you, you pompous twit?"

"My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," answered the blonde as the red head sniggered, "Think my name's funny do you? What's your name you filthy blood traitor?"

"Ron Weasley, and don't you dare talk about my family you dirty Death-Eater-In-Training!"

Someone to Harry's left asked "What's a Death Eater?" as shocked gasps echoed around the small chamber.

Unfortunately it made Malfoy look at him. "Well, well, well, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." More gasps sounded as everyone began whispering. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." He held out his hand for Harry to shake but Weasley slapped his hand away.

"Stay away from my best mate you slimy snake! Harry you don't want to be around his sort," snapped the red head. Harry simply looked at them both then said "Thank you, but I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself. "

Pink tinged Malfoy's face as he slowly replied "I'd be careful if I was you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as yours parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around riffraff like these Weasleys and it'll rub off on you. And you-"he didn't get to finish as Harry grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, eyes black as the space between the stars.

"I'd be careful if I were _you_ Malfoy. You don't know me, you don't know my parents and if you're not careful you'll be pushing up daisies." With that he dropped the boy to the floor and walked back to where he'd been standing, only to the left of the girl who'd asked about the Death Eaters and next to Jason. Malfoy, face redder then Weasely's hair, scrambled to his feet as Professor McGonagall opened the door to the chamber. "We're ready for you, form a line and follow me."

McGonagall walked from the small chamber, through the double doors to the Great Hall and up to the table at the front of the hall where the teachers sat. On top the four-legged stool in front of the teachers sat a dirty and patched, pointy wizards hat. The hat twitched and then a rip near the brim open wide like a mouth and then the hat began to sing. After the song was over, Professor McGonagall stepped forward with a long scroll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said "Abbot, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde ponytails stumbled up to the stool, put on the hat and sat down. After a few moments "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table to the right of the first years cheered and clapped as Hannah went and sat at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!" The hat shouted out again, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Susan followed the Abbot girl to the Hufflepuffs. Terry Boot went to Ravenclaw then- "Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Grace,Jason!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Granger, Hermione!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Greengrass, Daphne!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Jackson, Perseus!"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy,Draco!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Potter, Harry!" Whispers erupted all around the Hall.

" _Potter,_ did she say _Potter?"_

" _The_ Harry Potter?" Harry ignored them. He sat on the stool as Professor McGongall lowered the hat onto his head.

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table was the most enthusiastic some standing on the benches as the applauded.

"Thomas, Dean!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

So Harry's in Ravenclaw. Any guesses on the seven demigods parentage? I currently have a pool up for Harry's parents, just check out my page. Also feel free to leave guesses in your comments. And don't limit your guesses to just Gods and Goddesses. Don't forget about the Titans and Primordial.


	3. Chapter 3

WtMSYL 3

* * *

Poll Results

Seven percent of voters got Harry's father correct, four percent got his mother correct. if you chose Chione, Poseidon, Helios, Selene or Nyx, you're wrong unfortunately:-(.

Harry and his friends shall reveal their parentage this chapter. Matt, your question about the clones shall be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

Harry sat down at the Ravenclaw table, which was between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, with the other first years. The black haired boy to his left reached for his hand saying, "I'm Terry Boot."

Nodding slightly Harry responded, "I'm Harry Potter." Smiling Terry began introducing him to the other first years of Ravenclaw.

"That's Mandy Brocklehurst, Su Li, Michael Corner, Morag McDougal, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin and Kevin Entwhistle."

Harry shook each of the other first year's hands and said "It's nice to meet you." He received nods and grins from the other guys while a few of the girls smiled dreamily at him. Harry inwardly rolled his eyes as he turned back to see Dumbledore, who had gotten up and say a couple strange words and wave his hands. He turned back around to his table just in time for food to appear on the plates in the center of the table. Harry chose his dinner and slowly eat his food as he listened to the other students begin conversations about how they had spent their summer, or about the Quidditch World Cup results that had been won by Puddlemere United back in the middle of August. Nobody asked him questions, as he kept his gaze on his plate.

A while later Dumbledore stood up again and addressed the school about forbidden items, and not to go into the Forbidden Forest and a cryptic warning about the right hand side of the 3rd floor corridor being out of bounds to everyone who didn't desire to die a painful death. Again, Harry inwardly rolled his eyes. 'Oh sure, like the curious children won't try to explore the forbidden areas of the school.' When the Headmaster finished his speech, Harry rose to his feet and followed the fifth year prefect, Penelope Clearwater, along with the other first year's to the Ravenclaw Tower.

Ravenclaw Tower stood on the west side of the castle. They climbed the moving staircase to the fifth floor, down a few corridors to a spiraling staircase. At the top of the stairs stood a door with a bronze knocker that's shaped like and eagle. Penelope reached up and knocked on the door twice. The eagle on the door opened its eyes and then began to speak.

"What belongs to you, but others use it more than you?" Turning to the new students Penelope asked, "Anyone want to hazard a guess?"

A few hands flew up in the air, but not Harry's. He of course knew the answer but he knew it would not endear anyone to him should he come off as a know-it-all. Lisa Turpin answered "Your name."

"Correct. Welcome to Ravenclaw Tower young ravens," said the eagle and the door swung open to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. Blue and bronze silk hangings along the wall, a midnight blue carpet decorated with constellations. The room is wide, circular and very airy, with domed ceiling also painted with stars and other planets of the Milky Way. The walls have beautifully arched windows with an incredible view of the mountains and even down to Hogsmeade Village. Opposite the entrance to the common room stands a life size statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. On the left side of the statue is a door with beautiful bronze cursive script that reads 'Girls'. On the right of the statue is a door with the same writing, only this time is says 'Boys'. Next to each window stood a floor to ceiling bookcase cramed so full of books it was a wonder the sides of the book case hadn't burst.

The sound of the door opening caused the students to quiet down and turn to see the very short man who entered the door. "Good evening students. My name is Filius Flitwick. I am the Charms teacher and your Head of House. You have all been gifted with being sorted into the house of the wise Rowena Ravenclaw. She was a marvelous witch with outstanding intellect. If you're here it means you have a quality that Rowena would be proud of. That is not to say that you are any better than any of the other Houses, just that you are special. I believe each and every one of you is special. Here you will learn how to best put your ideas and skills to use.

"If you need help do not be afraid to ask for it. You can ask your prefects and if you don't want to do that you can always come to me. Now, second years and above please remember that tryouts for the Quidditch team will be held the first weekend in October. Are there any questions?" he paused "Good than I'll take my leave of you." With a bright smile the charms professor exited the common room. Penelope directed the boys through the doors to a staircase that was marked '1St Years'. Inside the room were five four-poster beds with deep blue velvet curtains. Harry chose the bed to the right of the door, Terry Boot across from him. Next to Terry were Anthony then Kevin and Michael who was on Harry's right. As they were dressing for bed an owl with black feathers flew through the window and dropped an envelope on Harry and Terry's beds before swooping out of the window. Harry bade the other boys goodnight, got in bed, closed the drapes around him then opened the letter.

' _To the demigod it concerns,_

 _Tomorrow morning please come down to dungeon room 684. Training begins at 5:30 am. Lateness shall not be tolerated. On the back of this letter tap your wand three times and say'_ _ **Vivat Olympo**_ _'. An arrow will appear and lead you down to aforementioned dungeon._

 _Welcome to Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall.'_

Harry read the letter twice before he folded it and placed it under his pillow. He set a charm to wake him at 4:30am then turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

 _Harry was bleeding profusely. His Uncle had been furious when five year old Harry had begun to weep when his Aunt Petunia slapped him for coughing. Harry had caught a cold from Dudley and when he'd placed his Uncle's food on the table in front of the giant whale of a man, he'd let out a slight cough. His Uncle had flown into a rage. He'd slap, banged, kicked, slammed, punched and pummeled the daylights out of the small child. He'd screamed how Harry was trying to poison his food and kill his family. He'd said he'd kill Harry like he should have done when Petunia found him on their doorstep. Harry had been knocking on Death's door when there had sounded a scream unlike anything he'd heard in his life. He opened his eye as much as he could; it having been swollen shut after all the hits to the face. Standing there in the kitchen was a woman with fiery red hair and eyes as green as emeralds. She was wearing a white dress with a golden caramel colored shawl that flapped fiercely in a wind that only she felt. She raised her hands that were covered in flames and blasted the huge walrus of a man away from Harry. Vernon Dursley shrieked in pain as he sailed through the air and landed in the living room. The woman rushed over to Harry, hands still covered in flames but now they were white. The woman was crying as she ran her hands up and down Harry's body. Harry passed out soon after due to the pain._

 _When he awoke there were two women standing next to him. He shot up only vaguely realizing that he wasn't hurting. Harry didn't know where he was. All around him was nothing but endless white._

" _Who are you? Where have you taken me? What are you going to do to me?" he asked rapidly._

 _The woman who had blasted his Uncle smiled softly and said "Peace child, your safe now. Those horrible mortals will never hurt you again. My name is Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Home and Family, Guardian of Elpis, The Last Olympian."_

 _Harry's eyes bugged out when she said she was a Goddess. "You mean like, Hermes, Poseidon and Aphrodite?"_

" _Yes Harry, and you love, are my son," replied the Goddess._

" _But how can that be? Aunt Petunia never told me much about my mother and father besides that they drunkards who died in a car crash," puzzled Harry._

" _Oh no, dear boy. Your parents were killed by a very evil man. A man named Voldemort. The same man who gave you that cursed scar," replied the second woman, "Hello Harry Potter. My name is Hecate Titaness of the Mist/Magic, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Trivial Knowledge and Necromancy." Harry whispered a hello._

" _Your parents were very talented people. When Lily and James discovered they couldn't have children, they were terribly heartbroken. But your mother had hope and was determined to find a way to have a child. They began to search for remedies but unfortunately there wasn't and still isn't a cure for barren mortals yet. However Hecate compelled your parents to travel to Greece were she led them to a book on rituals. Lily found one that called out to multiple deities. Now I am a virgin Goddess, meaning I have sworn an Oath to never marry or have children. However your mother cried out with such a yearning in her heart, for a family that I couldn't help myself. I answered her call and possessed her body. I refused break my vow of purity so I planted, what we women call an egg inside of your mother. Your father did his part of the ritual and nine months later you were born," explained Hestia._

 _Harry sat there looking at Hestia in amazement. He had a mother! Even though she was a Goddess, she was his mother. He'd always wanted a mother. He had thought long ago, Aunt Petunia would be his mommy. But that wish had been shot down after the first and last time that he'd called her 'Mum'. She'd scolded him severely and in no uncertain terms let him know she'd rather die than to be his mother. Harry had cried himself to sleep that night and for the rest of the week._

 _Hestia continued "At the time I had not realized that while I possessed your mother, another being had answered your father's plea. While I was in your mother's body I had to conceal myself so that none of the other God's could sense or see that it was I who inhabited the body of your mother."_

" _So, does this mean I have two mommies and two daddies'" asked the five year old boy. Both Goddesses nodded their heads. "Do you know who my other daddy is?"_

" _Unfortunately due to laws put in place by my youngest brother, the King of Olympus, I cannot reveal that information. But I am sure he will reveal himself to you soon enough," answered Hestia as she shared a glance with Hecate._

* * *

Harry woke up immediately at 4:30 as the alarm went off. He silently canceled the alarm and threw back the curtains of his bed to see Terry Boot also slipping out of his bed. Both boys grunted good mornings as they headed to the bathroom. After quickly showering and brushing their teeth the two first year boys went back to their dorm and dressed. Terry pulled out his letter and tapped the back with his wand and chanted ' _Vivat Olympo'._ The parchment glowed purple before a purple arrow appeared. By quarter after five they were at Dungeon 684. The two Ravenclaws entered the dungeon and seated themselves in two chairs near the back of the room. They sat in silence as they waited for the other resident demigods of Hogwarts to arrive. Soon after they sat down, the door opened again and several Slytherins entered with Blaise, Daphne and Percy. They were followed by a group of Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Before the students could sit down, the door opened and Professors' McGonagall and Flitwick entered with a matronly looking woman in all white and a blonde woman in ruby red robes. One by one they stepped forward and introduced themselves.

"Good morning demigods. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Daughter of Minerva, Goddess of Poetry, Medicine, Wisdom, Commerce, Weaving, Crafts and Magic. I will be your Ancient Greek, Monster Assault technique, Greek mythology and tracking skills instructor," stated the transfiguration master.

Professor Flitwick was next "Good morning students!" squeaked the half goblin man, "My name is Professor Filius Flitwick, Son of Mars, Pater of the Roman people, Guardian of soldiers and farmers, God of War and Destruction. I'll be teaching you Survival skills, Roman Mythology, Ancient Latin and sword and shield fighting, as well as dueling."

"My name is Aurora Sinistra. I am a Hunter of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt, Wilderness, Chastity, Maidenhood and the Moon. It'll be my duty to instruct you in Archery, Unarmed Combat, Thestral and Pegasi riding and care and swimming."

"I am Madame Poppy Pomfrey, Daugther of Apollo, God of Archery, Healing, Music, Poetry, Prophecy and the Sun. I shall be teaching you Battle Field Healing, Everyday Healing, and proper storage of Ambrosia and Nectar."

McGonagall stepped forward again and said "Now that you know who we are, you will introduce yourselves to us. We'll start with the older years and work our way down to the first years."

In Slytherin, there's 6th year Lily Roper, Daughter of Aphrodite, 5th year Adrian Pucey, Son of Vulcan and 4th year Terence Higgs, Son of Apollo. From Ravenclaw, 7th year Derek Chambers, Son of Athena, 6th year Annette Carmichael, Daughter of Dionysus and 5th year Roger Davies, Son of Ares.

There's 7th year Patricia Stimpson, Daughter of Mercury, 5th year Oliver Wood, Son of Hebe, 4th year Sally Smith, Daughter of Hypnos, 3rd year Katie Bell, Daughter of Persephone and 2nd year Cormac McLaggen, Son of Discordia from Gryffindor. In Hufflepuff, 7th year students, Megan Jones, Daughter of Bellona and Sally Ann Perks, Daughter of Hermes, 3rd years Leanne Hopkins, Daughter of Hecate and Cedric Diggory Son of Apollo.

"Now first years please introduce yourselves, say your godly parent's name if you know it. If not, don't worry your parent will claim you when the time is right," said Sinistra.

Besides Harry and his friends, there were eight other first year demigods and they all remained undetermined. Percy just shook his head while everyone else watched as the other first years expressed varying degrees of anger, humiliation and sadness. Then it was Neville's turn.

The young badger stepped forward and said "I am Neville Longbottom, Son of Ceres and a Legacy of Trivia," as he spoke the symbols of Ceres and Trivia blazed above his head. Dean went next, standing tall and proud he said "My name is Dean Thomas, Son of Iris and a Legacy of Trivia."

"Blaise Zabini, Son of Venus, Legacy of Chione and Trivia," said the Zabini heir in his melodious voice. "I am Heiress Daphne Greengrass, Daughter of Khione, and I too am a Legacy of Hecate," Daphne spoke quietly but firmly.

"Hi everyone, my name is Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter and a Legacy of Sol and Trivia," said Jason, or the blonde superman, as Percy like to call him. "Well I'm Percy, don't call me Perseus, Jackson, Twice Blessed Son of Poseidon and Nyx, Legacy of Selene and Hecate." Thunder could be heard rolling across the sky as Percy introduced himself. No doubt the Lord of the Sky was not happy to learn that the Lord of the Seas, had sired another child, but had also been put on the spot about Jason. Everyone now looked to Harry Potter as he stood up from his chair and said "I am Harry James Potter, Son of Hestia and Erebus, Legacy of Hecate and Thanatos." The sky boomed furiously.


	4. Chapter 4 updated

Hey everyone, I am so sorry to inform you all of this but, i will not be continuing either Times to Come or When the Moirai Speak You Listen. These past few months have been devastating to me. I was in a car accident and my car was totaled, one of my older brothers was placed in jail and my mother passed away suddenly 3 weeks ago, not to mention working and family. I have been trying to find the will to write but it's nowhere to be found. As of midnight Monday, May 14th, 2018 EST. both stories are up for adoption. Please PM me if you would like to adopt one or both of the storiesAlthough I won't be writing any fan fiction for the foreseeable future i will be reading them. Below are listed ten stories that I am currently reading, loving and recommending. Also i have a Harry Potter/Justice League story challenge that i would love to see someone take on. So if you'd like to adopt or take a swing at my crossover story challenge please let me know.

Yours truly, Mrmikezabini227

The Future Is A Dark Pit by mel-chan1003  
The Mind Arts by Wu Gang  
Flames of the Soul by DZ2

Harry Potter and the Twists of Destiny by Shadow of the Blue Moon

Blood, Fire, Venom and Tears by Stormchaser17

A Fateful Walk by Shygui

Common Sense by grohiik (AO3)  
The Nadarri by Wishful_dreamer (AO3)  
Saviour of Magic by Colt01

When Buried Pasts are Unearthed, Two - No Three Worlds Collide by One Fandom Is Not Enough

Honorable Mention: For Want of Family by WizardsGirl


End file.
